brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c31s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 30 Chapter 31 of 75 The Broken Princess chapter 32 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Only Twilight was surprised when, just before morning, Nightmare Moon disappeared into the shadows without a word, without a sound. And shortly after, the red sun rose and Luna said quietly: "The creature. It is moving the sun, isn't it?" "Yeah." Scrivener said quietly, and then he looked silently in the direction that the ruins of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters had to lay in, the ancient home of Luna and Celestia when they had been the Princesses of this broken world. Twilight still looked confused, but she didn't ask any questions as Luna went about the process of packing up the encampment while Scrivener Blooms silently pulled out the logbook Celestia had given them to begin writing down information. As he'd worked, Twilight had continued to wait patiently... and finally, Scrivener had smiled faintly over at her, saying softly: "It's okay, Twilight Sparkle. She won't hurt us. She... she can't. Well, maybe through magic, but... that was a ghost." "What?" Twilight looked up in surprise, then she shook her head quickly, whispering: "But Pales are... I mean... she didn't-" "Whatever else, it's sustained by magic. It's like a... for lack of a better word, 'living' spirit made of magical energy." Scrivener replied quietly, shaking his head slowly as he laughed a little. "It's... a ghost, and more than a ghost, and less than a ghost, all at once." "It is living will." Luna said softly, as she tossed the packed-up tent into the back of the wagon, and then the sapphire winged unicorn sighed softly, murmuring: "Come. We shall find the answers to this mystery at the Castle of the Pony Sisters. At what, I suppose, I once considered... home." "Not in this world." Scrivener murmured, and Luna grunted quietly as the stallion finished jotting a few quick notes before he reached up and rubbed slowly at his face with a grimace. "Damn eyes hurt again." Twilight looked slowly from one to the other, wanting to ask questions and yet not knowing what she could even figure out to say at this point. Instead, she did her best to focus her mind on other things, helping finish cleanup around the campsite and aiding Scrivener in fitting back into the wagon harness before they started forwards, the violet mare rubbing apprehensively at her armored body. She wasn't quite used to wearing her gear for long periods of time, like the others were, and it was starting to feel uncomfortable... but she smiled all the same when Luna looked at her, shaking her head and saying softly: "No complaints here. Just... takes some adjustment, I guess." "Aye. Most things in life do." Luna replied with a small smile after a moment, shaking her own head out before she sighed a little, looking moodily to the side and muttering: "But for now, let us keep moving. Fear not, Twilight Sparkle... after we reach the ruins, we can permit ourselves rest. But for now, the best thing we can do is continue to push forwards." Twilight nodded slowly, looking down and murmuring: "I know. I have a lot of questions, but... at the same time, I don't. I mean... it seems like..." "Everything is straightforwards, aye. That it is only a matter of being patient... and being patient for but a few hours, and all shall be revealed." Luna smiled faintly, looking ahead quietly. "But thou may ask anything, Twilight, I wish for thee to know that." The violet mare smiled a little, but remained quiet as they continued forwards. Scrivener and Luna both gave Twilight supportive smiles, but seemed to appreciate the silence of the journey, as they walked through unsheltered, ugly wastes and past a few more scraggly trees. The ground sloped gradually into an ugly ravine that they followed until they reached a broken set of cliffs... but Scrivener and Luna only traded a small smile, looking past this towards the ruins of some sun-scorched structure in the distance. Twilight studied this, too, then she laughed a little and whispered: "It was just like when... I came after you, Luna. I mean, when I went after Nightmare Moon..." "Nay, 'tis fair enough to say me, I was still... consumed, at that point." Luna shook her head slowly, looking down meditatively before she flicked her horn firmly, and the air glittered strangely before forming into a solid bridge of ice that crackled loudly as it grew quickly from one cliff to the other. Twilight looked at this with surprise, but Luna only shook her head again, saying softly: "The ground is less hot here, but the air is still... moist. The atmosphere of this world is strange. And it disturbs me, for some reason." Twilight nodded slowly, and then she carefully stepped onto the bridge... but it remained solid as she crossed, and Scrivener followed the violet mare quickly, keeping his gaze firmly ahead as he dragged the wagon behind him and winced at the sound of the ice shifting and crackling beneath him. Luna quickly flew alongside him over the gap, and Scrivener sighed in relief as he reached the other side, passing back onto solid land and grimacing as he felt the wagon shift a little, cursing and hurrying forwards to drag it quickly off the ice before a large chunk of the bridge collapsed away. The rest shortly followed, and Luna winced a little over her shoulder, muttering: "Perhaps 'tis not as moist and cool here as I had thought." Scrivener grunted... then he flinched a bit as a bit of the cliffside tumbled away with the last of the ice, turning and pulling the wagon quickly away as Luna and Twilight both winced. But it was only loose sediment, and Luna sighed as she turned around, following after Scrivener and muttering: "The damnable fool knows I would let no such fall kill him, anyway..." "I can't blame him, Luna. Even I don't like heights that much." Twilight shrugged a bit, and Luna only grumbled a little in response, shrugging a little herself as the trio fell into pace before halting at the enormous, jagged archway that led into the ruins of the castle. All three inspected it, at the dying ivy attempting to crawl over the stone and leech the little moisture they could out of the rock, at the scorch-marks and damage done to the enormous structure that all the same still stood, withstanding the tests of both time and whatever had burned the world. Scrivener grimaced as he unhitched himself from the wagon, and Luna hesitated for a moment before she shook her head, muttering: "I think it is safe enough to leave the wagon unattended. That, and I desire to be as safe as possible as we make our way into this place... it brings back... memories." "The first time I saw Nightmares." Scrivener muttered, and then he smiled a little, glancing over at Luna and adding quietly: "They almost kicked our flanks." "'Twas a sucker-punch. And I was much weaker then, recovering still from both exile and being blasted by the Elements of Harmony, with Celestia constantly coddling and suffocating me." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener smiled a little as Twilight blushed a bit even as she gave a quiet laugh. "In any event, there is only one 'nightmare' we may have to worry about, Scrivener... but even then, I do not think Nightmare Moon will pose a threat, even if she does put in an appearance." "Somehow, I doubt that she will. Not unless..." Scrivener fell quiet, then he shook his head and glanced over at Twilight Sparkle, saying softly as she looked at him curiously: "Watch your step and keep your eyes peeled." Twilight nodded nervously, and Luna grunted before she strode forwards, passing through the archway and doing her best to repress a shiver as she walked through the courtyard and towards the rotted-out doors leading into the castle interior. Scrivener and Twilight both followed, the earth pony glancing back and forth and feeling faint twinges running through his eyes and mind as he looked over the rotted tapestries and blown-out painted glass, and Twilight shook her head slowly, thinking silently of how long ago, she had come to this same place to stop Nightmare Moon... well, a version of it. And really, I didn't know what I was doing back then... They made their way deeper into the ruins, Luna's hooves seeming to naturally know the way as she felt some inexplicable force guiding, pulling her on, and Scrivener grimaced as he caught strange, misty shapes twisting here and there in the corners of his eye, passing hurriedly through the walls and into the shadows when they caught him looking towards them. Twilight followed last, glancing apprehensively over her shoulder every now and then, feeling as if they were being followed as she murmured: "This place feels so... hallowed." "Yes. Yes it does." Luna whispered as they approached a closed pair of doors... and then the winged unicorn cursed and grimaced when the heavy wooden doors sparked weakly, sending up a puff of dust and ashes before she grimaced as a faint, weak barrier burst into life in front of them, glowing with weak golden light. "This... aye, it feels similar to Celestia's magic, but it is ancient. Twilight, thou can dispel it with greater ease than I." Twilight nodded quietly, stepping forwards as her horn glowed, concentrating on the magic Celestia had taught her long ago as she breathed slowly before raising her head as her horn glowed brightly, and the barrier glowed as well before bursting apart into motes of light that slowly faded from sight. The doors trembled in the frame, but before Luna could even step forwards, they both collapsed backwards into rotten piles of debris. Luna grimaced in disgust at the burst of ashes and sawdust that went up, then she strode quickly forwards into the circular chamber beyond, opening her mouth... and then simply staring in horror at the sight of what lay in the center of a room that had been torn apart from battle. Half-petrified and half-skeleton, part of the stone features of Nightmare Moon gaped in horror, perfect in every detail... melding almost flawlessly with the bare skull that stood out of the solid rock, flesh long rotted away to nothing. It was ghastly: part of the breast remained, but ribs jutted nakedly from the stone body. The spinal cord was completely visible, and the limbs were a mix-match of sculpted stone and thin bones, frozen forever as if trying to turn away, as if trying to scream in denial and fear and betrayal. Twilight moaned in horror as Scrivener closed his eyes tightly, shivering as Luna whispered, staring incredulously over the ill-fated creature: "This could have been me. Oh Celestia... what did thou do..." "The horn." Twilight whispered, and Scrivener opened his eyes as Luna looked up as well, all three looking at the jutting black spire standing tall and proud still from Nightmare Moon's head. It was glowing faintly, emitting a strange light as the trio slowly approached, and Luna grimaced a bit, realizing how Nightmare Moon had appeared to them, and why it had appeared to be a spirit comprised of condensed magical energy. The horn was drawing power from something: not just Nightmare Moon, who was long dead, but something else as well, supplying more strength, more energy to what was undoubtedly the source of life and punishment for the wandering phantasm. Twilight stared over the statue disbelievingly as Scrivener turned to begin inspecting the room, and Luna frowned a bit as she leaned down to the base of the statue, studying the ground around it before she murmured: "Aye, as I thought. There are cracks here, in the floor... something is feeding up power from below. Come, come, let us hurry." "What?" Twilight asked dumbly, but Luna was already rushing towards the doorway across the room, Scrivener following quickly. The violet mare winced, tossing one last look at the half-petrified corpse before she ran hurriedly after the other ponies, calling worriedly: "Where are we going?" "To the source!" Luna answered grimly, hurrying down the corridor and grimacing as she saw another set of closed doors ahead, another glowing barrier weakly shrouding them, snapping: "Feeble defenses for feeble secrets!" Luna simply charged into the door as her starry mane sparked with electricity, and she smashed through both the barrier of light and the doors beyond to crash into the next room as Twilight and Scrivener both winced at the almost-surprised flash that went up with the wall of light being shattered. Luna skidded around as her eyes blazed with frustration: there were several doors leading out of this chamber, but only one barred by another barrier, making the choice clear. "Is this because of guilt? Or is this stupid, foolish sacrifice?" She flicked her horn firmly, a blast of lightning hammering into the barrier and blowing the doors off their hinges as the magical shield burst apart, and Luna hurried forwards again even as Twilight called to her to slow down and Scrivener winced, feeling Luna's writhing, rising emotions. But the sapphire winged unicorn refused to slow, refused to settle, smashing through every barrier they came across and making her way deeper through the ruins of the castle before she banged loudly into an iron door, Scrivener wincing in pain and surprise as Twilight skidded to a halt in the hallway, staring in surprise as Luna stumbled dumbly backwards. The winged unicorn shook herself out, then cursed under her breath as she studied the door in front of her moodily: armored, heavy-duty, not relying on now-decayed magic but instead solid metal. Even rusted as it was, the sheer size of it meant that the age had likely only made it harder to open... and Luna gritted her teeth as she looked quickly at the walls, muttering: "'Tis reinforced, and heavily. What we are after is on the other side of this door, I am certain of it... alright. We shall blow it out. Scrivener, Twilight, I-" "Wait, look." Scrivener winced a little, pointing at a symbol in the solid door, and Luna frowned a little, studying this before she realized there was a slot in the center of the symbol, Scrivener saying finally: "Maybe it's a seal." "Perhaps." Luna muttered, looking indecisive before she sighed a little, her horn glowing as she carefully stepped forwards and lowered it, slipping it into the hole hesitantly. It passed in easily, however, and Luna's confidence grew as her horn began to glow, closing her eyes and letting her magic spill out through the door, feeling out the mechanism before her eyes widened as the door clicked and clanked loudly. She quickly drew her horn back, standing ready as the door rumbled silently before slowly beginning to swing open, rust and dirt pattering down as the trio of ponies gazed beyond... and then Luna's eyes widened in shock at the sight that awaited them, whispering: "Oh, Celestia..." An ivory statue stood alone in the room upon a raised dais surrounded by a deep, wide moat of water, front hooves pressed up against the low roof and horn buried into the stone. The expression on the features of the stone pony was intense and despairing and hopeful all at once, her stone eyes still somehow radiant... almost bright enough to outdo the glimmer of the six gemstones buried into her chest in a gleaming circle. Celestia, Princess of the Sun, frozen forever in time. She had somehow turned herself into a conduit for the Elements of Harmony, and was pouring all that power upwards, up through the floor, and into Nightmare Moon's corpse. Scrivener and Luna both slowly strode forwards as Twilight only shivered, staring in amazement: her mane and tail had both long since broken away and lay in broken pieces of thin stone, as had one wing, but the other remained stretched and proud... and blood trickled down quietly from the cracks here and there in the marble as if she was still alive beneath the shell of the statue, and Luna grimaced as she stepped forwards- Water exploded upwards, forming a thick curtain that completely encircled the statue as it smashed against the ceiling with enough force to send spiderwebs of liquid spilling along the roof, and Luna snarled and set herself as Scrivener winced and Twilight stared in shock, before the water rippled with golden light. A moment later, amethyst flares came to life in the water... and then these became eyes that widened in shock, as Celestia's features pushed out of the liquid and whispered in an echoing, strange voice: "Little sister? No, it's... it's impossible..." "Celestia, what in the name of Odin has thou done?" Luna implored, stepping forwards and staring with horror. "By all that is holy and all that is not, look at thee! What... what has thou done, Celestia, confess!" The water Celestia seemed taken aback by this, leaning away before whispering: "What I had to do. I made a mistake, oh, I made a mistake... whether you're a ghost or a punishment or something else entirely, Luna, I'm so sorry... they weren't supposed to hurt you. They weren't supposed to kill you... "So I had to make things right. I designed this room to safeguard my body, supplying life to my little sister above and moving the sun through the sky, keeping our world alive... keeping Equestria going. I sealed myself away, exiled myself in stone after fusing the Elements into my own form so they could never be taken away, never misused... it is their power that lets me survive. That keeps my little sister alive despite being comatose in stone... and I hide here, waiting for the day when my little sister will be freed from her stone prison so that I may fade away and die..." "No, no, Celestia... Nightmare Moon is dead. The whole world burned, the world is dead... thou... has thou no idea of what thou has done? Did thou not see her, half-petrified and half..." Luna halted as the water-formed Celestia snarled and turned her head quickly away, the water curtain rippling violently. "Horses of Heaven... thou... by all the gods..." "No, she is alive! She is alive!" Celestia shrieked, her eyes glowing with insanity even through the curtain of water. "I can keep her alive, I do keep her alive! I hear her, I hear her sometimes, walking these halls..." "You just said she was in a stone prison, Celestia." Scrivener said quietly, and Celestia fell silent, watery features trembling before the earth pony closed his eyes, saying quietly: "You imprisoned yourself here after killing her, didn't you?" "I didn't kill her... I didn't mean to kill her... I couldn't kill her..." Celestia whispered weakly, shaking her head and laughing faintly. "Luna, look, Luna! Luna stands right there! This room is just a safety measure, to keep the Elements of Harmony out of the wrong hooves... oh Luna, I've missed you..." Twilight began to open her mouth, and Scrivener and Luna both shot her a look, the violet mare falling silent before Luna looked forwards and took a slow breath, closing her eyes before she whispered: "Yes, sister. It is I. And now thou may... may find release, for I am going to leave soon... and find my own peace." Celestia fell silent at this, trembling, the curtain of water trembling before Luna looked up with a faint smile, saying quietly: "I forgive thee." Slowly, the watery head smiled faintly... and then the amethyst flares of eyes slowly closed before the curtain of water collapsed and cascaded downwards, splashing in every direction as the statue of Celestia trembled... then cracked. Dust filtered down as steam hissed softly out of the wounds in the stone, and Twilight shivered as she walked forwards, watching as the statue gave another shiver... then simply shattered and collapsed as a soft sigh filled the room, dangerously-glinting gemstones bouncing quietly over the dais to land amidst the debris and tumble into the moat. "She did it." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, and Luna smiled faintly and lowered her head slowly. "She killed Nightmare Moon... tried to hide herself from the truth... and went insane. Maybe in that order, maybe not. But she did it..." "Oh, I do not think we will ever know the full truth, Scrivener Blooms... and I have no desire to." Luna said quietly, looking silently at the broken remains. "But aye, she did go mad. She did kill Nightmare Moon, through anger or error or perhaps both. And likely she dragged the sun too close to Equestria whilst in the grips of madness, and burned the nation for... who knows how long before Nightmare Moon's spirit gained consciousness." Twilight nodded slowly, then looked silently towards Luna, asking quietly: "And Nightmare Moon didn't like it here because..." "Because she may not even understand that she is dead, that Luna... is gone." Luna laughed a little, smiling ironically before she looked down and murmured quietly: "And few spirits enjoy being in the presence of their remains. It is... unpleasant for them." Scrivener nodded a little, then Luna closed her eyes and said finally: "We... shall place the anchor here, amongst the rubble and the ruin. It will be safe here, in this... this awful mausoleum." Twilight nodded slowly, then she stepped forwards and nervously looked at the moat, but Luna only smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly as she studied the dais that Celestia had stood on before murmuring: "'Tis old magic, that is all. A way for her spirit to remain... trapped inside these iron walls, but able to defend herself from interlopers. More importantly, I think she wished to leave herself away to communicate, in case... someday, somepony did come here, seeking answers. But... she had obviously fallen prey to madness long ago. Celestia, mad: 'tis not a pretty thing to think of." The two nodded slowly, and then Scrivener and Luna turned to make their way back out, but Twilight lingered. When Luna looked curiously at her, the violet mare shook her head a bit, studying the room before she said finally, quietly: "I think... I'll wait here for you, if that's okay. I want to... look around." "I... very well." Luna nodded slowly after a moment, then she said quietly: "Be careful, Twilight Sparkle. I do not wish to guess at what other things may lay in this place, and what other tormented spirits may still wander here or there." Twilight smiled a little in return, nodding after a moment, and Scrivener stepped over to her, silently reaching up to touch her shoulder, then stroke her cheek quietly. She pushed her face against his hoof, closing her eyes before the earth pony turned to follow Luna out, leaving the violet mare sitting alone in silent contemplation, gazing across the watery moat towards the broken rubble. Luna and Scrivener were unsurprised to find that the statue of Nightmare Moon had collapsed, the bones now nothing more than flecks of white dust amidst broken rubble. Even the black horn had gone, and Luna thought this was a good sign: not a sure mark that Nightmare Moon's phantasm had moved on as well, but all the same a step forwards. She wished the best for these tormented siblings... but she was all too well aware that for them, the best meant they were both able to quietly, peacefully move on into the afterlife, whatever that held for them. The wagon was still waiting quietly outside, undisturbed, and Luna made a face as she lifted the anchor with telekinesis. It was a heavy burden to carry over a fairly long distance, even if she was aware of the way, and she felt oddly nervous making her way back through the castle, like she was tempting fate... or tempting whatever other spirits might lurk in these haunted halls. Scrivener felt apprehensive himself, still catching flitting shapes here and there with his strange vision, and he had to admit things felt... worse here, now, than they had before. This world was a doomed world, a layer that had died from the madness of two ponies, and Luna closed her eyes at these thoughts as she muttered: "I wonder what will rise up in these ashes, Scrivy. I wonder... if sister and I ever truly appreciated our own power. Look at this, a world dead because of Celestia's madness... because of my own madness." "No, Luna. It was a version of you, but it wasn't you: you are Luna Brynhild, not... dead and gone Luna, or the ghost of Nightmare Moon." Scrivener said quietly, nudging her gently with his shoulder before he smiled a little. "Besides, I guess in a way... it shows that Celestia seems to love you in every layer we pass through, right?" "Yes, but I also seem to have become Nightmare Moon in every layer we pass through." Luna muttered irritably, shaking her head slowly. "Speaks a world to my character, doesn't it?" "It speaks a world to the characters of both yourself and Celestia." Scrivener replied quietly, and Luna looked thoughtful at this, bowing her head forwards as a wisp of Scrivener's thoughts passed through her mind before the stallion leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "Let's just concentrate on dropping this anchor, and getting the hell out of here. We can philosophize and lament later. And... you did a good thing. You helped a poor, insane pony find peace." "A thousand years in stone, suffering over killing her sister, connected to a corpse she was desperately trying to keep alive but too scared to actually gaze upon... twisted, is it not?" Luna paused, then shook her head moodily, adding dryly: "Now that, that sounds much more like Celestia." Scrivener only smiled a little at this, shaking his head slowly as they continued onwards until they reached the deep, sealed chamber, and found Twilight sitting quietly with a purple gemstone in her hooves. Luna immediately frowned at her, but Twilight only smiled a little, shaking her head and saying softly: "It's okay. It won't respond to me, anyway... it's the Element of Magic but..." She shook her head again as Luna frowned again, then shook her head and murmured: "Strange. Well, perhaps they... are different on this world. Either way, I do not trust the accursed things. I never have and I never shall, either." With that, Luna flicked her horn, tossing the anchor across the moat to crash loudly in the rubble, and Twilight and Scrivener both winced before Luna flicked her horn firmly as it glowed, and the water in the moat began to violently spin. The constant flow put more and more pressure on the lonely pillar of stone that stood in the center of the ring of water, and Luna leaned forwards, gritting her teeth as Twilight's eyes widened in surprise and Scrivener winced a bit before the pillar simply shattered, collapsed into what was now not simply a deep moat, but a well filled with stone and rubble as the anchor vanished beneath a fall of pieces of rock and dark, slowly-settling liquid. Electricity sparked along the water, and Luna winced a little at this as before Twilight gave the winged unicorn a flat look, asking sharply: "Luna, why would you do that? It's not-" "Hush, 'tis perfectly fine." Luna retorted, then she closed her eyes and concentrated, leaning forwards as her horn glowed brightly, and a cap of ice rapidly formed along the top of the well, blocking it up completely before she gritted her teeth and slowly arched her back, snapping: "Scrivener!" The earth pony grumbled, but closed his eyes, bowing his head forwards and pouring his energy and concentration into her as his body slowly mirrored Luna's pose, breathing hard before he and the winged unicorn dropped their heads forwards at the same time, a pulse rumbling through the ice as it smoothed out before transforming into solid concrete, and Luna wheezed in relief as Twilight sighed and rubbed at her face slowly. She looked down at the gemstone in her other hoof, examining it for a moment before she sighed and tossed it away as both Luna and Scrivener relaxed, looking over at her with paired shrugs. Twilight only looked at them sourly in return, then said dryly: "You're doing that thing where you mirror each other again." "Sorry, instinctive." Scrivener said awkwardly, raising a hoof as Luna snorted in amusement, and then the soul-bound ponies traded a look before both smiled over at the violet mare as she continued to look ruffled, the male asking quietly: "Will you feel better if we get out of here?" "I might." Twilight Sparkle admitted after a moment, sighing a little before she watched moodily as Scrivener and Luna strode past, adding sourly: "You two really need to learn when to stop, though. Yes, Scrivener, because as you're always bragging, you're soulbound to Luna. So everything she does is partly your fault, too." "Great." Scrivener grumbled as Twilight fell into pace behind them, and the charcoal earth pony shook himself out a bit before he said quietly: "But try not to let things worry you too much, Twilight, like I know you are. We're all okay, right? And now, all we have to really focus on is surviving this world for a week without going crazy, then we can all go home." The violet mare nodded hesitantly as Luna grunted in agreement. "Aye, exactly. The anchor will be safe here... safer in this place, I think, than even in the vaults beneath this castle, or beneath Canterlot's. And I have no desire to visit Canterlot and discover why Nightmare Moon awoke there, or made it her abode... let us instead head... well... wherever our hooves take us." They were mostly quiet as they made their way out of the castle and through the courtyard to reach their armored wagon, before both mares stopped and looked at Scrivener... and he sighed tiredly before turning around, looking moodily over the castle and studying it silently. They had all had that sense, of being followed, but none of them had seen anything even as the feeling of being watched only grew greater and greater... and now, as Scrivener Blooms stood, he allowed his eyes to rove back and forth before they locked onto a large, ghostly shape. It stood silently, Pales of ponies that were invisible to Luna and Twilight standing around it: flickering white spirits surrounded by motes of frost. But the center spirit had no frost around it, instead glowed with a faint, weak radiance as it bowed its head forwards... before the ghost of Celestia simply vanished, and her escort of spirits faded slowly out as Scrivener said quietly: "I think we all know who was following us. And I think she's going to apologize to her real sister, now..." "Aye. Good." Luna murmured in response, closing her eyes. "'Twas what she has needed to do for a long time, I am sure. But now come then, let us... make haste away from these ruins." Scrivener nodded, then looked surprised as Twilight began to hitch herself up to the wagon, the violet mare smiling a little as she said quietly: "I can do it, it's no problem... it'll be good practice for learning to... to 'focus inward,' as Celestia calls it. And besides, you've been pulling this thing everywhere. Unlike Luna, I know you're not just a pack mule. We can trade off." "Do not try to steal my husband, Twilight." Luna grumbled, and Twilight only laughed as Scrivener smiled at her, before the sapphire winged unicorn added grouchily: "And that is the last thing we need, truly. Thou, being able to do Celestia's damnable self-focus. I do not relish the fact that there will come a day when thou shall be stronger than I am, Twilight Sparkle. Although at least I can enjoy the thought that thou shall one day be able to best Celestia." "I'm not that strong, Luna. You and Celestia have so much faith in me, I know, but... I really am not that strong. I could never be as... heroic as either of you." Twilight said softly, and Luna only smiled at this and shook her head slowly. "What a silly thing to say; thou art already a greater heroine than either myself or my sister could ever be, after all." Luna said gently, half-chastising and half-gentle, and Twilight blushed, bowing her head forwards before the sapphire winged unicorn added kindly: "There are more to heroics than strength and power and great magic. Thou knows this. Now come, let us continue forth into this world, and find a good place to lay down our heads and rest for a time." Twilight smiled and nodded in return as Scrivener laughed softly, and then the trio turned away from the ruins of the castle, following Luna as she walked calmly onwards with head raised high and her back to the haunted mausoleum where too many memories of events long past still lingered. Category:Transcript Category:Story